Speed of sound sonic vs leonardo
Interlude No research no rules Just bloodshed DBX! Pre fight speed of sound sonic was looking on in the forest when he saw a mysterious sillohette in the distance "hmm who is that guy?" he said thinking to himself "hmm doesn't matter he is still gonna die" so he went to attack that guy but then the stranger blocked it to reveal it was a certain turtle in a bandana "what? how?" he said surprised speed of sound sonic then launched back landing on his feet "well looks like i have found a new foe" the stranger said "who are you?" said sonic "i am leonardo leader of the teenage mutant ninja turtles "well leonardo i think you just walked to your death cause i am gonna gut you and make you into turtle soup" he said as a threat "i'll make you eat those words emo" said leonardo to this this made sonic mad "oh now you've done it! now it's on!" and so with that both got out they're twin kitana blades HERE WE GO!!!!!!! with that said each got into a sword fight each trying to outdo the other leonardo then slashed at speed of sound sonic alot making him bleed out of his mouth "gah!! damn it! your good" he said "and i'm just getting started" said leo and he followed up with a slash attack combo but suddenly sonic was gone vanished "what?" said leo surprised suddenly from behind speed of sound sonic kicked leonardo in the head into the dirt "eat the dirt punkass" said sonic leo just got up "grr! you are gonna be so sorry you did that" leo then unleashed his full fury at sonic sonic was bleeding all over sonic just ran off with a smoke bomb "grr not again!" said leo "where did he go" meanwhile sonic was trying to recover from that last slash good thing he used dome leaves to cover it up though he knew that one more slash would do him in "grr that turtle has immense skills i must defeat him though but how" suddenly from out of the water leo came out with his shell and hit him in the eye giving him quite the shiner "ooh gave you a black eye" leo said sarcastically speed of sound sonic just angrily growled then speed of sound sonic then ran at him "DIE!!!!" with that he cut off leo's head...or so he thought for suddenly leo's head came out of his shelll and headbutted him "why you little!" was all sonic could say for leo kicked him in the gut sending him flying speed of sound sonic landed on his face "taste the dirt punkass" said leo taunting him "very funny" said sonic "ready to give up" asked leo "not really i got one last trick" said sonic "oh?" questioned leo suddenly speed of sound sonic was running all around the area leo couldn't even see him with that sonic then cut off leo's head for real this time as his head fell over and bled out "bye bye turtle bitch" said sonic as he put leo's head on a spike and then left DBX! ending dialouge boomstick: now that is what i call a kitana battle stay tuned for the next dbx see you next time Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs